The Girl Who Could
by Anasatsia98
Summary: All her life, Adeline has been told everything that girls can't do. Girls can't play ball, girls can't run, girls can't get dirty, and Adeline proved them all wrong with the help of her best friend, Benny. But in the summer of 1962, a new kid moves into Adeline's neighborhood and somehow teaches Adeline that she may be wrong about something, for once.
1. Chapter 1

_There is one all-time greatest history moments in sports, and it happened in the 1932 world series. The story goes that in the bottom of the ninth inning with two outs, a full count, and the tying run on base, Babe Ruth raised his arm and pointed to the center field bleachers._

 _No one believed it, because nobody had ever done it before._

 _But The Babe was calling his shot. On the next pitch, the Great Bambino hit a towering four hundred- foot home run. And even although he'd been a hero before that, that's pretty much how he became a legend._

 _Thirty years later, a kid named Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez became a neighborhood legend._

 _It was the greatest summer of my life, when he taught me how to play baseball, and he became my best friend. And he got me out of the biggest pickle I'd ever be in._

~8~

Adeline Michael-Davids bit her lip nervously as Benny tapped the bat to his feet two times as he stood at the home plate before bringing it up. Their team was so close to winning that Adeline could almost smell victory. Now all they needed was for Benny to hit a homer, or at least something good, and Adeline prayed that he was on his game today. But let's be real here, when was he not. Even when he had a fever and was hacking his lungs up, Benny still managed to hit a homer. The crack of the ball against the bat caught Adeline's attention and she watched as Benny raced to each of the bases. By the time he got to third, the other team had gotten the ball and Benny was stuck with either staying at third or stealing home.

"Go! Go! Go!" Adeline heard Ham shout as they watched Benny shuffle in between the two bases and Adeline began to chew harder on her lip, not noticing that it was bleeding.

"Come on, Benny!" Adeline shouted and nearly let out a shriek of happiness as he stole home.

Racing out to congratulate him, the team all gave Benny a high-five or a pat on the back while Adeline tackled him into a hug.

 _I moved to the neighborhood two weeks before school let out. It was the same summer that Dodger Maury Wills would break the stolen bases record. So, with something incredible going on, it should've started off with loads of great things happening for me, but it didn't._

"See you tomorrow, Ham." Adeline said as she made her way to her house, Benny by her side since they lived right next to one another.

"Come over at nine," Benny reminded him before Ham headed towards his front door.

"Yeah, and don't forget to bring the ball." Adeline added, smiling brightly as Ham gave her a thumbs up, acknowledging what she said.

 _I was from another state and I didn't have a single friend in a thousand miles. It was a lousy way to end up the fifth grade, cause I had zip time to make friends before summer._

"Hey, Benny, we getting new neighbor's or something?" Adeline asked, stopping as she looked at the U-Haul truck that was parked in someone's driveway. That house had been empty for a year now and Adeline was almost positive that it would never get sold. Guess she was wrong.

Sensing that Adeline had stopped, Benny gave a sigh before turning around and facing the once- empty house. She was right. A small U-Haul truck was parked in the driveway and boxes were nearly everywhere, but he couldn't seem to see anybody.

"Oh," Adeline as her eyes lit up in excitement as a boy moved out from behind the small truck, "Look, there's a person."

The small, blond-haired boy who had walked out from behind the truck placed a box on top of a stack of other boxes before sighing. Looking up, the boy noticed Adeline and Benny and gave the two a hesitant wave, slightly ecstatic when the girl gave him one back but felt his stomach sink when the boy next to her just gave him a nod. Maybe making friends wasn't going to be that easy.

 _And that's about where it all started…_

~8~ _._

Adeline rolled her eyes as Ham tossed Benny the baseball from where she stood at shortstop. She didn't come all this way for Benny to pass every ball to everyone except her… and it's not like he didn't know what he was doing. Thinking it over, she realized that it was probably because she drank the last pop in the fridge last night when she promised Benny that he could it. It's not her fault that her youngest sister, Haley, had drank the others. As far as she knew, she had left three bottles of pop in the fridge for them to have once they got home from school.

"Come on, Benny." Adeline whined as Benny hit the ball to Bertram, "Is this because I drank the last bottle of pop? You know, I can always buy you a soda after this."

She could practically feel Benny rolling his eyes and she couldn't help but give a pout. All she wanted to do was play a nice game of ball, go home, eat some dinner, play with Haley, and sleep.

"Fine, I'll leave then." Adeline retorted before gasping and quickly crouching as a ball flew over her head. Standing back up, she stared at Benny in shock before scolding him, "Benny! I could have died!"

Quickly turning around, Adeline raced to grab the ball, which hadn't landed very far from where she stood, before throwing it with all her might at Benny, who had to jump out of the way. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that the boys were laughing around her. It wasn't like this was a rare occurrence at the Sandlot. Adeline and Benny had been known each other since they were in diapers and the two friends often liked to teased one another.

"Addie!" Benny responded dramatically, "You could have killed me!"

Rolling her eyes, Adeline pounded her fist into her glove, "Come on, Rodriguez, let's play for real."

Shooting her a smile, Benny hit the ball to her and Adeline caught it before throwing it Timmy who threw it to Ham. The process continued for a while until Adaline decided that she wanted to pitch for a bit and swapped places with Kenny.

"Ready, Rodriguez?" Adeline taunted as she spun the ball in her hand.

"Bring it, Michaels." Adaline gave Benny a sweet smile before pitching the ball and giving it a spin. The bat smacked into the ball and flew. Adeline's eyes followed the ball and immediately gasping as she saw a boy was standing directly under the ball.

"Watch out!" Ham shouted and the team watched as the boy gave a scream before falling as he tried to catch the ball.

Adeline frowned as the boys busted out laughing and quickly went to grab the ball when the boy shouted, "Okay, I'll get it!"

The team quieted down as the boy walked over to where the ball laid, and Adaline noticed that he had a slight limp to his leg and wondered if he had hurt his leg when he had fallen. The boy seemed to be taking a long time in getting the ball and Adeline couldn't help but roll her eyes as her team started to whine and complain for the boy to hurry up and get it. Once he did get it, however, he stood awkwardly before rearranging his posture and trying again. Adeline raised her eyebrow.

Pulling his arm back, the boy attempted to throw the ball and Adeline cringed when it didn't even land more than two feet in front of him. Looking back at Benny, Adeline shared a frown with him as their team burst out laughing again. Watching as the boy ran off, Adeline shared one last look with Benny before pulling her glove off and running out of the Sandlot.

"Come on, Addie!" She heard the team call from behind her, "We have a game to play."

"Addie, come back."

The whines grew fainter the further she ran out of the Sandlot and she gave a slight shriek as she tripped over a stick on the ground. Steadying herself, Adeline looked around and saw the boy was only a few feet away from her.

"Hey!" Adaline called as she started running again, "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

 **So, I don't really know how I feel about this.**

 **I'm debating on whether or not I should delete it but I don't know.**

 **Please review if you like it and want me to continue because I am seriously debating on deleting this story.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**


	2. Chapter 2

_If it wasn't for Adeline and Benny, I never would've made a single friend that summer, cause all the rest of those guys thought I was a lost cause. Even before we became friends._

"Hey!" Scotty heard someone call and slowed down, turning around to see a person running towards him wearing a Dodgers hat. As they got closer, Scotty could see that they were wearing a pair jeans that were covered in dirt and a baggy T-shirt. Scotty swore that the person looked familiar and it suddenly hit him that they were from the Sandlot. Turning around, Scotty was ready to get away from them as fast as he could, when the person yelled out again.

"Please, stop running." Adeline gasped as she finally reached the boy. Placing her hands on her knees, Adeline panted and willed her heartrate to slow down. "You… you're pretty fast." Adeline wiped the sweat that was falling down the side of her face and smiled, "I'm Adeline."

Scotty stared at Adeline in confusion and shock wondering what she could possibly want. Adeline's smile, thinking that the person must not like her (or something), slowly retracted and the two stood in an awkward silence, both not really knowing what the other was going to say.

"You," Adeline cleared her throat nervously, "You can ignore those guys."

Scotty just awkwardly shifted where he stood and slowly nodded his head. Biting her lip, Adeline tried to cheer him up, "No, really. They're just a bunch of blockheads. I mean, you don't know how to play ball, right?"

Adeline watched as the boy in front of her slowly nodded his head, almost as though he was embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't play. _Which he shouldn't be_ , Adeline thought, _everyone starts as a beginner become they become an expert._

"Well, they didn't either once, so they had no right to make fun of you." Again, Scotty made no move to speak and Adeline frowned slightly, disappointed, "Well, I'll see you later then."

Turning to leave, Adeline almost jumped when she heard the kid speak, "Scott Smalls."

Looking at him, Adeline noticed that his face had become a dark shade of red, whether it was from the heat or what had happened at the Sandlot, Adeline didn't know. Giving him a nod, the boy seemed to finish what he was saying.

"My name, I mean," He stuttered, "It's Scott Smalls."

Giving him a smile, Adeline spoke, "Don't worry about what the guys said. Personally, I think you're pretty cool."

Scotty watched her as she turned and left before heading back to his house. He was hoping that she didn't notice that he had been blushing the whole time that she had been talking to him. Giving a small smile, Scotty entered his house and closed the door, wondering when he would see her again.

 _It was the first time in that two weeks that anyone had ever talked to me, or at least told me that they thought I was cool. At first, I didn't know if Adeline had just said that to cheer me up, but I later realized that Adeline was trying to befriend me._

Stumbling back into the Sandlot, Adeline pulled her glove back onto her left hand and raced to shortstop. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she tried her best to ignore it as she tucked the straight, dark brown hair that had escaped her ponytail back into her cap (it was actually Benny's but it wasn't like she was ever going to give it back).

"Are we gonna play or what?" She finally asked when nobody made any movement to do anything, and Benny gave her a smile before hitting the ball to her.

 _Benny, Adeline, and I were connected, connected for the one later that summer… when I'd get us all into the biggest pickle any of us had ever seen._

~8~

Adeline sat on top of a tire in front of Vincent's Drugstore as she chattered with the boys. Benny had promised that he would meet them in front of Vincent's at nine but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Grabbing Bertram's arm, Adeline lifted it up to check the time on the watch he had around his wrist. _Eight-fifty,_ Adeline thought and she dropped Bertram's arm back into his lap, _maybe we accidentally got here early_.She was almost positive that they had left at eight-forty five and it was a ten minute walk to the store.

"Okay, listen." Adeline looked over at Ham as he got up from the box he was sitting on and stood before them, "Ready? Check this out." Adeline watched as Ham put the bubblegum cigar in his mouth before speaking, "U'm the Gweat Wamwino."

"What?" Adeline asked as she looked at him in confusion. She was pretty sure that he was saying that he was the Great Bambino, but recently he had been calling himself the Great Hambino, so she wasn't sure which one he was saying.

"U'm the Gweat Wamwino?" Ham tried again, not noticing that Benny had arrived, but only received looks of confusion.

"What?"

Sighing, Ham took the bubblegum cigar out of his mouth, "I'm the Great Bambino."

"Oh." Everyone said as it suddenly all made sense. Adeline made a face realizing that she would've been right if she had guessed.

"Who's that?" Adeline perked up, she knew that voice. Glancing around Ham, Adeline stared at the face of Scott Smalls and lifted her eyebrows at him. How could he not know who the Great Bambino was?

Almost as if they could all read each other's mind, the group before Scotty stood up and into a straight line, all looking at him. Scotty could only look at the line of people in front of him and look for a familiar face, his face lit up as soon as it landed on Adeline who was looking at Benny, concerned. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Scotty saw that Benny had turned his head away from him and was slowly shaking it, embarrassed.

"What?" Ham looked at Scotty suspiciously as the rest of the team stared him down.

 _I had no idea who they were talking about._

"What did he say?" Ham asked, his voice cracking making it sound like he was crying.

"What, were you born in a barn, man?" Bertram asked as he tried to make sense of what this kid had just said.

"Yeah, yeah, what planet are you from?" Yeah-Yeah added as he looked Scotty up and down.

Adeline couldn't help but nod her head in agreement with the questions that were being thrown towards Scotty. She didn't understand how a kid who wanted to play baseball didn't know who the Great Bambino was. She tried to see if Benny had an answer to what bull this kid was saying, but he was looking away, knowing that the kid had just signed am 'I-am-an-outcast" waver.

 _But there was no way I could let them know that._

"You've never heard of the Sultan of Swat." Squints asked.

"The Titan of Terror?"

"The Colossus of Clout?"

"The Colossus of Clout!"

"The King of Crash, man." Adeline could see how red Benny's ears were from where she stood and silently laughed. He was totally embarrassed… but she found it a bit cute.

 _So, I lied._

"Oh, yeah, the Great Bambino." Scotty said and Adeline raised her eyebrow at how high his voice suddenly became, "Of course. I thought you said 'the Great Bambi."

 _But I hadn't missed how Adeline had shared a look with Benny, and at that moment I realized that she caught my lie._

"That wimpy deer?" Ham said, clearly insulted that Scotty had confused the name of one of the best baseball player ever with a Disney movie.

"Yeah," Scotty laughed nervously as he looked at the ground, avoiding Adeline's eyes, "I guess. Sorry."

"Anyway," Benny began as he, too, realized Scotty's lie, "That's Timmy and Tommy Timmons," Scotty cringed as they spat onto the ground.

"Mike 'Squints' Palledorous," Squints followed their lead and spat onto the ground.

"Alan McClellan… we call him Yeah-Yeah." Adeline gave a slight shriek as Yeah-Yeah's spit handed on her shoes, her light brown eyes widening in disgust.

"That was gross, Yeah-Yeah." Adeline said as she tried to scrub away the spit with the bat in her hand, ignoring the snickers that went around.

"Adeline 'Addie' Michael-Davids." Adeline missed Benny's small smile when he introduced her as she spat onto the ground, trying to get as close to Yeah-Yeah's feet as possible, but Scotty sure didn't.

"Bertram Grover Weeks, Kenny DeNunez, and Hamilton Porter… we call him Ham." Benny finished as the rest of the boys spat onto the ground, "Guys, this is Scott Smalls."

"Hi." Scotty said as he raised his hand and Adeline gave a light giggle as Squints spat onto the ground again.

"Yeah," Benny trailed off before continuing, "Um, well, he's gonna play with us cause he makes nine and now we got a whole team." Adeline lamely stared at him. He wasn't doing a good job at trying to get their team on his side.

"How bout we head to the Sandlot," Adeline said as she talked to stand next to Benny, who casually threw his arm around her shoulder, "We're most likely wasting time."

"Addie, it's nine in the morning." Squints stated as the group grabbed their gear and headed towards the Sandlot.

* * *

 **Soooo, I guess this story will be staying.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm so happy that you love all my stories.**

 **Guest (Celaenablack): I'm so happy that you like this story! I, too, love the Sandlot. It has to be my favorite movie.**

 **DJDragon1: First thing, I love your username! Second thing, I'm really glad you like where this is going! I'm very hesitant with this story and I'm very happy you like it.**

 **ersy: I'm really happy that you like this story!**

 **Please don't be afraid to review or PM me. I'll gladly read all your ideas and comments!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why'd you bring him, Benny?" Bertram hissed as the group walked to the Sandlot. Turning to look behind him, Benny smiled softly when he noticed that Adeline was hanging behind the group, trying to make it seem like Scotty was included in their group. The gap the boys had made between him and the rest of them had been large for a while, but he guessed that at some point during their trip Adeline had slowed her pace and 'bridged' the gap between them.

"Cause there's eight of us, and he makes nine." Benny pointed out and Adeline, hearing what was going on, quickly sped up her pace and tried to get to her spot next to Benny. Of course, before she left Scotty, she had tried to convince him to move closer, but he refused. Wiggling in between Benny and Bertram, Adeline smiled happily as she successfully made it to her spot.

"Yeah, yeah, so would my sister, but I didn't bring her." Yeah-Yeah flinched at the sharp glare Adeline gave him for making that sexist comment. Sometimes the boys forgot that Adeline was a girl. After spending almost every day with them, it wasn't hard for them to forget; well, everyone except Benny forgot.

"With nine guys, we've got a whole team, Yeah-Yeah." Benny stated and the group was silent for a moment.

"No." Ham dragged out the 'o' as he turned a looked at Benny, "With Elswenger we had a whole team. Elswegner could catch."

"And throw," Bertram added, "Besides, we have Adeline."

Adeline rolled her eyes and sighed, "We've been through this, you guys. We all know that if Phillips ever challenges us to a game I won't be able to play. You'll be one man down, and, they might not let you play. Plus, they would probably rub it into your faces."

They all knew what she was saying was true. There had been multiple occasions where Phillips had challenged them to a game and, before they had nine _male_ players, wouldn't let them play because Adeline was a girl. He would then laugh at them and tell them that nobody would ever join their team because nobody wanted to play on a team with a bunch of sissy-playing losers.

"Come on, Benny-man," Kenny tried, "He ain't game. You saw the way he threw."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed as he stopped, causing the group to stop, "You already fill up all the empty positions since Elswenger moved to Arizona, and Addie does too, sometimes."

"Right." Benny said as he tossed his hands up, exasperated, "And now I get to rotate eight positions instead of seven." He looked around at the team in front of him, "I need the practice, guys. Besides, Adeline already works hard enough. You all remember that time we had her playing first _and_ second base because we didn't have enough players."

Adeline winced at the memory. That had to be one of the roughest days of the year for her. She had constantly been racing from first to second and at one point of the game, she had just chased Benny off the field because she was getting tired of running from base to base. When she had gotten home… let's just say her mom wasn't impressed with the amount of bruises and scrapes she acquired in one day.

"No, you don't." Kenny protested as everyone looked at Benny in shock. Well, everyone except Adeline who knew he was going to say that. She had known him since she was six, she could practically read him like the back of her hand (okay, maybe she was lying a little bit, but she definitely knew Benny).

"You're the best on the team. You don't need any practice." Ham stated as the team started to get riled up from what Benny said.

"No, you don't." Squints agreed as he shook his head slowly.

"You're the best, man." Bertram nodded and Benny stared at the team, unamused.

"Come on, Benny-man. The kid is…" Adeline raised her eyebrow as Squints dropped his glove and raised his hands together, "an L-7 weenie."

"Yeah, yeah." Yeah-Yeah laughed before shouting, "Oscar Mayer, even. Foot-long! Dodger dog! A weenie!"

Frowning, Adeline looked over her shoulders and glanced at Scotty, who seemed to have moved back a few feet and was looking at his feet, embarrassed as everyone laughed. Scowling, she looked back up at Yeah-Yeah and glared at him. She didn't understand why her friends were being so rude to the new kid. It wasn't like they had always known how to play ball. Adeline distinctly remembered having to teach Kenny how to pitch a ball with a spin on it.

"What are you laughing at, Yeah-Yeah?" Adeline looked at Benny, proud that he was standing up for Scotty, "You run like a duck."

Immediately, the laughter was redirected towards Yeah-Yeah and he looked at Benny offended, "Okay, okay, but I'm… I'm…"

"Part of the game, right?"

Yeah-Yeah nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Now, how come he don't get to be?" Benny looked around as everyone started to come up with excuses.

"Cause he's a geek, man." Bertram stated, lazily.

"He can't catch." Tommy added and Adeline sighed, disappointed.

"And from what I can clearly remember, you couldn't catch either when you first started." The boys stared at her in shock while Benny smiled at her softly, proud that she was standing up for Scotty… and maybe he was happy that she was siding with him.

"Come on, guys. We all started knowing nothing." Adeline stated as she looked around at the team before her eyes landed on Squints, "Squints, you even put your glove on the wrong hand when you first started to play."

"Yeah," Squints pushed up his glasses, "But at least I could catch, even with my glove on the wrong hand."

"Man, base up, you blockheads." Benny fumed and the team split up, heading towards their assigned positions.

Slowing to a stop, Adeline looked up and noticed that Benny was directing Scotty to his position. _Okay,_ Adeline thought once she noticed where Benny had placed him, _maybe left center is a bit harsh Benny. It is his first day._

"Rodriguez," Adeline called and smiled when Benny turned to look at her, "First or shortstop?"

"Shortstop." Benny stood at the home plate as he looked around at the team before him. Raising his bat, Benny gave the directions, "Yeah-Yeah, get two."

Adeline watched as Yeah-Yeah passed the ball to Bertram, who passed it to her, and she finally passed it Ham.

"Nice. Good job!" Ham congratulated as he gave Benny the ball. Adeline waited for Benny's next hit when she noticed the look on his face and she paled, slightly.

"Come on, Benny." Adeline whispered to herself, hoping that Benny could hear her, "Not today. It's his first day."

But she knew that he was going to do it either way.

"Hey, Smalls, throw it to second." There was the clang of the bat colliding with the ball and Adeline watched, praying that he would catch it. Of course, he didn't. Adeline winced as Scotty fell on his butt and turned to look at Benny, who caught her eye. Slowly shaking her head, she motioned for him to go help Scotty…which he sort of ignored.

"Come on, Benny." Kenny shook his head, "Why'd you do that.

Adeline watched as Scotty ran to go get the ball and rolled her eyes at Squint's comment. To be honest, Adeline wasn't sure why Benny hadn't helped Scotty yet. _Maybe he wanted to see if he could catch_ , she thought, _or maybe he wants to see if he can throw. Maybe he's improved since the last time we saw him… which was a day ago,_ Adeline's shoulders slumped.

"Come on, Smalls," Adeline shouted as she watched Scotty position himself to throw, "Throw it to second!"

When Scotty made no movement to throw the ball, Adeline jogged over towards Benny and stood next him, waiting for Scotty to make a move. _Come on,_ Adeline frowned, _do something._

Scotty did do something, in the end. Just not the right thing.

"What the hell's he doing?" Ham asked and Adeline couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Adeline felt her jaw drop as she watched Scotty run with the ball towards Kenny and she knew that she wasn't the only one who looked like that.

"I don't believe this."

"Benny," Adeline's look of disappointment made Benny want look away from her in shame, "You could've at least showed him how to throw."

Racing out towards Scotty, Adeline gave Ham a shrug as they waited to see what Benny was doing. Cracking her wrists, Adeline smiled at Smalls when she noticed that he was holding his glove in the air. As Benny ran back to home, Adeline left and headed back to shortstop, pounding her hand into her glove.

"About time, Benny." Squints pushed up his glasses, "My clothes are going out of style."

"They already are, Squints." Adeline laughed and Squints glared at her.

"Shut up!"

The team quieted down as Benny grabbed his bat, "Smalls, throw it to second."

Adeline raised her eyebrows, watching as Benny spat on the ball and groaned in disgust. She didn't want to touch his spit.

"We're wasting time, Benny." Squints whined and everyone fell silent as Benny hit the ball.

It soared straight towards Scotty and Adeline's jaw dropped once more as the ball landed in his glove. She didn't even know how that was possible. Sure, she knew that Benny was good, but was he really that good? He was able to land the ball perfectly into Scotty's glove when he was in _left center_.

Throwing the ball to Bertram, Adeline couldn't help but let out a joyous laugh. She knew that Scotty could do it. She _knew_ he could.

"Let's play some ball." Bertram said and Adeline knew that the deal had been sealed. Scotty had been officially accepted into their group.

"Yeah, let's play some ball."

"All right."

"I knew it… all this time."

"Yeah!"

Turning, Adeline gave Benny a bright smile, not noticing how his ears turned slightly red. It was finally time to play ball.

They played till it was late afternoon and their arms were exhausted. Scotty's progression in one day was amazing. By the end of practice, he was tossing and catching balls like he had been doing it his whole life, and the best part, no one made a single objection or sly comment.

"Bye, Ham." Adeline waved goodbye as she continued down the street with Scotty and Benny.

"See ya, Smalls." Adeline said a few moments later as she turned to walk down the street to her house, Benny by her side.

"Benny, wait!" Turning, the two saw Scotty racing towards them, "Your glove."

Benny shrugged it off, "Keep it, man."

"Thanks!" Adeline giggled at the amount of excitement in Scotty's voice. He truly sounded like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Smalls." Adeline turned to see that Benny had already left her side and was jogging towards Scotty. Pulling her cap down, she raced after him and slowed to a stop, next to him, "Bring a T-shirt and jeans tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh, um, you got a fireplace." Benny added.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, why?" Scotty looked at Benny in confusion.

"Throw that hat in there, man." Adeline couldn't help but laugh at Benny's remark. Roasted.

"Oh, yeah." Adeline watched as Scotty nervously took off his hat, "It was the only one I had."

"Here," Adeline pulled her own cap off and was about to hand it to smalls when Benny stopped her.

"You can wear my old one." Benny said as he handed Scotty a cap from his back pocket, "Eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

Waving goodbye, Adeline turned around and headed with Benny towards their houses.

"That was nice of you," Adeline said as they stopped in front of each of their houses, "See ya tomorrow."

 _I didn't understand why Benny hadn't allowed Adeline to give me her hat. It wasn't much later that I learned that it had been Benny's gift to her when they were just kids. It was his promise to her that no matter how big he got in baseball, if he ever did get big, he would never forget her._

* * *

 **So do you guys think this is romantic enough. I don't want it to be too romantic because Benny's only thirteen or something, but do you want some more fluff or something?**

 **MarvelWorksWonders: Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad you like this story so far.**

 **MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review made me feel so happy! I'm really glad that you like my stories so much and I plan to continue to update them till they're finished. I'm also glad that this story rekindled your like for the Sandlot. To be honest, it's my favorite movie ever and this movie was what caused me to create my first OC (her name was Julia).**

 **Please review! Every review is appreciated no matter how big or small. And any idea is appreciated!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**


	4. AN

**Hi everybody!**

 **I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to postpone the update until Wednesday.**

 **Don't worry though! There definitely will be two updates on Wednesday!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**


	5. A Well Deserved Thank You

**I just wanna say that I really love all you guys and I feel like I haven't been showing my appreciation for you to you. You guys are honestly the best, and each and every single one of you have a place in my heart. Without you, I probably would've stopped writing this story months ago and the fact that you've all been so kind and supportive really means a lot to me.**

 **I _promise_ you're update will be soon. **

**Thank you,**

 **Ana**


	6. Hiatus

Hiatus...

Until: Unknown

Will be finished: Hell yeah


End file.
